


Snowdrift

by Anonymous



Series: My 2016 Kinkmeme Retrospective [4]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Dubcon Kissing, M/M, That trope where somebody gets saved from the cold, Touch-Starved Kylo Ren
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-11 23:55:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28501110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: A fill for the prompt: "You know the scenario I'm talking about. Kylo Ren is lost out in the cold somewhere (doesn't have to be Starkiller Base), and one of the good guys can't just leave him to die out there. He doesn't understand why someone would help him and then they kiss. Or maybe they do it. +Bonus points for first-time intimacy."Written 04-07-2016 (12:27 PM). (Link to original fill within).
Relationships: Finn/Kylo Ren
Series: My 2016 Kinkmeme Retrospective [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2087706
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18
Collections: Anonymous





	Snowdrift

**Author's Note:**

> Will import note from Part 1 of this Series with context shortly, please consider this a placeholder for now (or you can take a look at the note in Part 1 of this Series for context!) 
> 
> Gosh, the best thing about the kinkmeme? You didn't need to think of a title for the fic! A Wallace Stevens poem inspired the mood for this fic (Thirteen Ways of Looking at a Blackbird, if you would like to read it!)

He should just leave him there to die.  
  
That's what Kylo Ren would do if he had found him lying in the middle of a barren tundra, tattered and bloody and weak. He would probably taunt him and deliver the final blow before the piecing chill and frigid winds could.  
  
What has Kylo Ren done for him anyways? Attacked his friends, hurt him -- leaving that nasty scar across his back -- and tried to take over the galaxy. If he was being petty, then Finn would also point out that it was Kylo Ren who had ruined Poe's jacket. Which, he might add, was his only possession, the second thing he could call _his_ after his name.  
  
He should just leave Kylo Ren to his rightful fate.  
  
And it would be the appropriate end for a man like him. He's destroyed so many lives. A whole star system. It's _right_. But Finn squirmed at the thought of just walking away and there was that kriffing _fluttering_ in his stomach. The same one from Jakku. The same fluttering that always told him he was doing something _not right_ , when something was _wrong wrong wrong_.  
  
Finn sighed with the downward motion of his shoulders, a stream of white mist engulfing the visible space in front of him.  
  
He's not going to just leave Kylo Ren to die.  
  
The ex-Stormtrooper's mind can't fight the persistent, irrational urge to _help, not hurt_. Begrudgingly, Finn assesses the situation as the the mound of black cloth and pale flesh gradually becomes closer. The mess of a man laid at his feet, body painfully trembling in what Finn had thought was cold.  
  
In reality, the crunch of snow had alerted the semi-conscious knight to the younger man's presence before he could feel his consciousness.  
  
His body was shaking in defeated, hopeless laughter.  
  
_I can't be disgraced anymore than this anyways._  
  
The thought is broadcasted directly into Finn's mind and seemed to echo throughout the valley. In the distance, he hears the cry of the native bird -- harsh and stark in the silence that hangs. The man's laughter is trickling off, his breathing paradoxically heavier and lighter.  
  
Finn thinks that wasn't on purpose, that Ren was so weak he had lost any semblance of control he's ever had.  
  
He's weak.  
  
Dying.  
  
A feeling of guilt washes over Finn as he examines the Master of the Knights of Ren, most feared man in the universe. The stilted movements of Ren's laughter had displaced the hair that was sprawled across and concealed his beaten face. His lips were a stark and frightening red compared the pallid snow and the drabness of his black robes. His eyes were equally vivid -- wide, black orbs moist with tears and concentrated on a point far beyond Finn.  
  
He was a sickly shade, matching the pristine sheet of snow that blankets the valley and Finn is violently reminded that Ren is _dying_.  
  
"Can you move at all?" Finn said, a plume of steam traveling downward as he knelt beside Ren. He had been training with the medical team since he joined the Resistance but he wasn't very good beyond First Aid. Still, he checked the knight's pulse and draped his parka over the knight. "I'm going to get you somewhere a little warmer, okay? I saw a small cave a bit south of here, do you think you can make it if I carry you?"  
  
The dark orbs finally made their way to Finn. They stared hard at him with shaking, disbelieving pupils. "Why would you want to help me?"  
  
Finn sighed, carefully moving Ren to examine where he could potentially bleed from. "Because it's the right thing to do."  
  
Ren stayed silent and allowed Finn to slowly lift him from his snowy imprint to dress his wounds. _Because it's the right thing to do._ The words played through his head on repeat. "I can make it," he replied, his voice small.  
  
"Good," Finn nodded. "I've done what I can for the wounds I can find. You're in no condition to walk but I am going to need you to talk to me, okay? You can't lose consciousness."  
  
"I understand, FN-2187,"  
  
" _Finn_ ," the younger man grunted his correction as he lifted the knight off the ground and held him firmly in his arms. He began to move briskly. "The storm is picking up. It's lucky I found you."  
  
"Yes, it is," Ren replied, focusing on the heavy sounds of footsteps and the crackling of the wind. Carrying both the knight in his hands and the backpack of supplies with relatively ease, Ren thinks briefly that perhaps Hux's Stormtrooper program isn't a complete failure. He stayed silent for a moment before blackness began to consume his vision. _Remain conscious._ "What are you doing here?"  
  
"Was looking to get some medical supplies from the locals in the Trade Outpost. My ship was scavenged for parts while I was finalizing the deal though," Finn replied, a hint of frustration coming through. "I was going to catch a ride with someone in the one real town on this planet but that happened to be beyond the valley hence my being here. What about you?"  
  
"Information gathering," Kylo Ren breathed out slowly, shaking. "I was ambushed by several large creatures, Force-resistant. I was careless."  
  
"Hm," Finn replied, scanning the landscape for any signs of danger. "Must be the guys from the outpost. They probably thought you had supplies they could takes and sell."  
  
"They took my helmet," the other man said softly. "And my lightsaber."  
  
One of Finn's eyebrows lifted in confusion for a moment and he finally notices the missing element of the knight's ensemble. The loss of the saber must be the roughest for the knight. "Oh. Sorry."  
  
The sounds of nature, footsteps and low breathing filled their surroundings. This was a situation Kylo Ren never thought he would be in: in the hands of a Resistance member -- a defector of the First Order, no less -- helpless, weak, and pathetically relying on their kindness because, _kriff_ , he was _scared_ , really, actually scared, to die. Scared to die alone, knowing no one cared about him. He only had his mother and Chewie and they probably wouldn't want him anymore.  
  
Why does this guy care?  
  
_Because it's the right thing to do._  
  
A dark, roiling violence seethed beneath his surface, just waiting for a trigger. This _traitor_. Pitying him like he was injured prey caught in a hunter'a trap. If he could use his Force abilities, he'd snap the ex-trooper's neck for this. Caring. Why should he care about him? FN-2187 should hate him.  
  
The anger seemed to dissipate as quick as it came. But FN-2187 should have killed those villagers on Jakku, too. Should have. Everything in his life dictated he pull that trigger.  
  
But he didn't.  
  
Ren sensed the Light in him that night and was attracted to it. Shamefully, furiously drawn to it. He's cut off from the Force now but still, the warm glow at the center of the Resistance medic still reaches him.  
  
"-- Ren? Kylo Ren?" Finn's frantic voice penetrated his thoughts, "C'mon, stay awake!"  
  
"I'm here," Ren blinked into reality. He hadn't realized his eyes had shut.  
  
"We're almost there, buddy. Hang in there."  
  
_Buddy._ Ren chuckled lightly. Buddy. We're not buddies. _You slipped up, Finn_. He's using that name, he must be delirious. "I'm cold."  
  
Ren hears the frown form on Finn's face. Oh. His eyes are closing again. "Isn't having my parka enough? It's worse than Starkiller out here. I'm the one that's cold."  
  
"How can you be cold? You're radiating light..." Ren slurred.  
  
"Hey! Hey, Ren. We're here, okay? Hold on."  
  
The opening of the small cave was jagged and uninviting, dead vines forming a vague cross-hatch over the gap. Finn nudged his way through the foliage and into the dry interior that seemed to go on and on into a never-ending darkness. The immediate area was illuminated by the setting sun that trickled in but was fading quickly. Fire. They needed a fire. He set Kylo down gently well-into the cave so the still-blowing gust didn't brush against him.  
  
"It won't be easy to start a fire. All of the wood is wet out there," Kylo shifts his head to look at the silhouette of Finn's back at the mouth of the cave, scanning for anything free of snow to burn. "Maybe there is something deeper in the cave."  
  
Finn turned back to look at him. It's possible but Finn couldn't take a chance in leaving Ren unattended in his current state. "Your clothes. We'll burn the parts that are still dry. It's probably best to get you out of the wet portion before you get hypothermia anyways."  
  
"Fine," Ren relented after a moment. Finn moved swiftly, slowly undressing the knight while the other man stared intently at his face. Why is he so _determined_ to help though? Why is he risking his own life? He could have been in the town and back to the Resistance by now.  
  
Ren shivered when his outer-cloak was removed. Finn groped his under coat and pant legs and mumbled how they were dry. The thickness of the outer cloak probably had something to do with it. He laughed. _Why is he relieved?_  
  
"This should do," Finn nodded to himself. He went to the make-shift fire pit and tore the remaining dry cloth into rough squares. After a while, when the small crackle of fire filled the room, he chuckled. "I didn't know you wore so many layers. And here I thought the Stormtrooper uniforms were complicated, they're nothing compared to your outfit." The unintentional smile faded from Finn's face when he saw Ren shivering, "Let's get you near the fire."  
  
He lifted Ren again, as he did when he carried him to the cave, and laid him gently next to the fire. "What are you doing?" the knighted asked in a hurry as Finn eased down next to Ren, spreading a crinkled blanket over them in the process.  
  
"We have to share body heat or else we'll freeze now that the sun has set. We only have my blanket to share, along with the fire."  
  
"I understand, FN-2187." Ren corrected himself, "Finn."  
  
Finn's eyebrows lift, head nested in the crook of his arm. He stared at Kylo's profile thoughtfully. "Do you feel better?"  
  
"Yeah," was the simple response.  
  
"Good," Finn was quiet for a while, his mind empty as he stared into the fire. "Do you have anyone to contact when we reach town?" he said suddenly, causing Ren to jump.  
  
The knight shifted his head to stare into Finn's eyes. The look unsettled the ex-Stormtrooper; Ren's eyes seemed to be large, empty pupils. "You've done enough."  
  
"I don't want to have almost killed myself helping you just to find out you got killed twenty minutes after I left you," Finn frowned. "Do you have a comm? You can have mine to contact someone with, you can destroy it after you are done. Or I can stay until you recover your strength..."  
  
"Finn," the baritone echoed throughout the cave and caused a shiver to run up the younger man's back. "I can take care of myself."  
  
Finn smirked. "Clearly not,"  
  
The edge of Ren's mouth lifted in a half-smile until a brief chuckle rolled out. It took even Finn by surprise how youthful and innocent Ren looked when the light of the fire illuminated his smiling face. "You're not the naive little 'trooper I thought you were."  
  
Finn's mouth was agape in wonderment at how quickly his mind had convinced itself that Kylo Ren was meek and harmless. It took his conscious will-power to remind himself of who it was that lay next to him. "I'm a lot more than what anyone in the First Order ever thought I was,"  
  
The knight closed his eyes and hummed. Finn lowered his head back to the floor and for a while, they didn't say anything else.  
  
"Finn?" Ren's voice echoed. "FN-2187?"  
  
No response.  
  
The knight moved his head to find closed eyes, heard the sound of soothing gentle breaths. He doesn't realize when it had happened but the medic had fallen asleep. _Of course, he's tired._ Ren traced the outline of Finn's face. The face itself was smooth, unblemished, soft yet rugged in it's own way.  
  
Inadvertently, the knight found himself reaching out to ghost his fingers over Finn's cheeks. _He's as warm as he feels._ Ren fixated on plump lips and, as he slowly leaned in, he blamed the temptation of the Light for making him do this.  
  
Their lips met with little force, just a light graze, but Ren felt a surge of raw energy pulse through his body. He moaned against Finn's mouth, desperate to take the connection deeper. The knight's tongue played on the younger man's slightly agape lips, worming it's way slowly inside before Ren pushed his body closer to the young man's. The energy flowing through him seemed to concentrate in one location and Ren had an insatiable desire to touch himself, his toes curling in pleasure at the sensation growing in the pit of his stomach.  
  
_Finn...Finn..._  
  
He pulled Finn closer, reveling in the hard, living warmth of him, breathing his scent deeply, putting his mouth against his skin so he could taste him, reassure himself that he was here, and real, not a dream. Finn responded sleepily, stroking Ren's hair, wedging himself more tightly against him, if that were possible. He wasn't dreaming or hallucinating. He wasn't tricking Finn into holding him, pressing against him.  
  
This was real. Very real, very earthy, completely human.  
  
Then, like glass shattering, Finn's eyes slowly opened to stare right into the knight's. They widened as the situation became clearer and Finn scrambled to make distance between himself and the older man. It happened so quickly, the knight stayed suspended in his last movement, as still as a photograph.  
  
Finn breathed softly, eyes cast downward in contemplation before looking back at the knight who hadn't moved an inch from where he laid. Ren's dark eyes lifted to meet Finn's, then quickly he lowered them again, the wary, uncertain gaze of an animal who'd been struck by someone he trusted.  
  
The retreat had stabbed him like a knife in his euphoria.  
  
Finn wanted to close his eyes, to pretend he hadn't seen it, hadn't even caught Ren in whatever he was doing, but he couldn't. He shut his eyes tight to reset his thoughts and inched back towards the knight, who seemed to stiffen the closer the ex-trooper got.  
  
He reached out to catch Ren's chin in his hand and lifted his face until their eyes met. "It's okay," he said with a faint smile.  
  
Ren didn't dare speak. Instead he reached out to pull Finn closer into him. In Finn's new position, Ren managed to rest his head against the smaller man's chest.  
  
He felt Finn breath out shakily before wrapping his arms around as much of Ren as he could. "Goodnight, Ren,"  
  
Ren hummed, curling deeper into the warmth of Finn's entire presence. "Thank you,"  
  
Finn wasn't sure what the gratitude was for but he nodded, content in letting silence engulf the atmosphere around them.

* * *

In the morning, Kylo Ren was gone.  
  
Finn couldn't tell through his mind-numbing headache if he was relieved that the feared Knight of Ren was no longer in his care. He couldn't clearly remember anything beyond finding the knight weak, nothing more than fragmented memories of walking to the cave with Ren in his arms.  
  
Beyond that, Finn couldn't remember a thing.  
  
He must have hit his head, Finn shrugged. Maybe he and Ren fought after they arrived at the cave.  
  
(A memory flashes through his mind briefly: Ren's face, serene and demure, illuminated by a bright fire.)  
  
The young medic shook his head and continues to collect his supplies. What a strange image. Finn zipped his pack, instinctively reaching for his parka. He blinked and glanced around the cave in the dim morning light.  
  
It's gone.  
  
Ren.  
  
Why would Kylo Ren take his parka but not much needed medical supplies? Had Finn even had a parka? It was all blurry but he was sure he did but why...  
  
Oh well, the Resistance member sighed. The breeze was crisp, refreshing in the daylight. Not too cold. His longshirt should be enough until he reaches town.  
  
As a trail of footsteps form behind him, Finn can't shake off the unusual feeling that he forgot something.  
  
Oh.  
  
He gasped in remembrance at Ren's words about his attackers and hurried his steps into the horizon.  
  
He couldn't afford another delay.

* * *

  
Ren breathed softly from the tree above the cave, wounds still sensitive and raw. He clutched Finn parka close to chest.  
  
His powers had slowly returned to him during a particularly restless night, waiting and focusing them so he could strip the memories from the younger man.  
  
He'd been seduced by the Light. Disgustingly, embarrassingly, illogically fixated on the younger man's goodness. Been drawn to his features, attentive to his voice, and plagued by the his touch. He would need to tell Snoke, pray to his Grandfather to help him overcome the temptation to...care...to feel affection. As he climbed down and walked, following a different trail than the medic, he felt the the parka grow heavier in his arms.  
  
Ren shuddered and clutched tighter at it.  
  
He was too weak to cast it aside.

**Author's Note:**

> Link to the original fill: https://tfa-kink.dreamwidth.org/1082.html?thread=9005370#cmt9005370
> 
> Full disclosure: I am the same anon writing Supernova and I am baffled because I didn't draw from this story for it. The trope is common enough but this was kind of shocker. I am big into this trope it seems, ha.
> 
> I've also seen learned about cave safety - one shouldn't light a fire inside a cave, but rather some distance from the mouth. But space caves are different so it works here, lol!


End file.
